Audio data streams can be sourced from a variety of locations. For example, audio data may come for a file stored on an electronic device, a memory buffer, a compact disc (CD), an MP3 player, and the like. Audio data can also be sourced from network sources, via the Internet, local area networks (LANs), personal area networks (PANs), and the like. In order to render audio data from any location, the audio data is synchronized with a system clock of the system that is to render the audio data.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.